Chemical Party
by yattsy
Summary: Upon turning eighteen, Sakura Haruno enters adulthood with a decision to make. She can either become a soldier of the city and venture out into the perils of the unknown, or join the citizenry and lead a safe, quiet life. One thing's for certain. Regardless of the choice she makes, the world is about to be thrown a chemical party and she's smack-dab in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note. Hey guys! It's been some time since I've actually worked on something. I've lost motivation many times and just didn't have the will to write anything. With that being said, I will be deleting some of my stories that I've lost complete motivation for or have simply lost interest in, namely _We are Fighters_, and _All I Want Is_. If anyone would like to pick up these stories and make it your next project, then please inform me so I can formally (or informally?) give you the go ahead. I'll be deleting this part of the AN within one week from today, so if no one approaches me with the intent of taking over the aforementioned stories, then I'll be deleting them forever and they will no longer be available.**

**I've decided that I want to start on a fresh page, so this story is going to be my main baby for the year, and hopefully I'll be able to tend to it with the utmost devotion necessary. I've already got a head start by writing out the first four chapters! I'll be deleting this note as well within two weeks in order to minimize these annoying notes that I, myself, find absolutely irritating. Who needs these long, tedious author's notes right? **

**As usual, Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto, however, this concept and plot belong to me.**

**A special thanks to anyone out there who supports me and the simple act of reading. **

_Chemical Party_

* * *

**One.**

* * *

"Sakura, wait up," my friend Ino shouts from behind me. We're running towards the city gates. My lungs feel like they're on fire, straining to supply my muscles with enough oxygen to continue running.

"Hurry up Ino! We might miss them come in!" I yell back at her. I'm referring to the soldiers, who're expected to return to the city today.

I live in a place called Konoha. It's a city located deep within a supposedly ancient forest. The older citizens always tell stories about how the city was built by a man named Hashirama, a warrior with strange but awesome powers who founded the city to serve as a beacon of peace for mankind. He created Konoha with the intention of uniting all the surrounding warrior villages that were raging war on each other. Apparently he was successful because Konoha exists and no one's fighting anymore, which wasn't true several centuries ago.

I recall the days I spent in history class. I usually sat in the back of the classroom bored out of my mind, and I would doodle in my notebook rather than listen to what my teacher was lecturing on. However, there were times when something she said caught my attention and spurred me to listen.

"About three centuries ago, Konoha engaged in warfare with its neighboring cities, which at the time were Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. However, as we all know," she pauses and stares pointedly at me for several seconds too long, which causes some of the class to erupt in giggles and chuckles. "Iwa no longer exists."

The great city of Iwa used to be a bustling metropolitan built deep into the mountainside. Their pride and greatest source of income were the numerous mineral and metal deposits located deep within the interior of the very same mountains the city was built upon. The mineral deposits supplied the city with precious gemstones such as diamonds and rubies, while the metal deposits provided them with iron and steel. Iwa took advantage of its deposits and excavated the mountainside in order to dig up its natural treasures. The city sold their discoveries at high prices, and the world was willing to pay for them because for some odd reason gemstones could only be found in the mines of Iwa.

"It unfortunately served as the battleground in the war between the five great cities, and as such it was utterly destroyed," my teacher continues. "Nothing remains there except mountains with chunks blown out of them and miles of barren wasteland." She provides slides with pictures of a land devoid of any life whatsoever. Mountains, which once stood tall and grand, are now nothing more than really tall hills, a testament to the destruction caused by the war.

A student raises their hand and says, "What happened to their mineral and metal deposits? Surely they couldn't all have been destroyed." My teacher smiles and says, "Good question."

She walks up to the computer and opens the web browser, then types IWA MINERAL AND METAL DEPOSITS in the search bar. A couple of webpages appear on the search list, but she clicks on the first link. Several seconds later a picture of holes in the sides of mountains with a strange, greenish haze looming just above the ground materializes followed by a brief paragraph underneath it.

"Iwa's only monopolies still exist, but they are inaccessible to everyone including Iwa itself," she says. There's a sad smile on her face.

Another student raises their hand and asks the question that's on everyone's mind, "But _why_ are they inaccessible?" My teacher smiles and says, "You guys are very inquisitive today. Good."

"The deposits are currently inaccessible because if someone were to try and go inside one, let alone go anywhere near it, they would die in a matter of minutes," she says. "Do you see the fog hovering just above the ground?" Everyone nods.

"That's not just ordinary fog. It's poisonous, turned that way as a direct result of the chemical part of the war."

The war wasn't an all out gun war. There were many parts to it including a mental phase and a chemical phase. Between the three, the mental phase was the worst. It involved people being kidnapped, brainwashed, and being reconstituted into the city. Once the brainwashed war captives were completely resettled into their original cities, they were activated to initiate a widespread terrorist assault.

I raise my hand and ask, "How does the poisonous gas kill you?" My teacher smiles probably happy that I'm actually paying attention to her lecture.

"It's a brilliant but lethal gas. It's capable of entering a person through the pores in their skin. Once inside the body, the chemicals in the gas spread rapidly via blood cells and cause the blood cells to proliferate. Untreated, the overabundance of blood cells causes a blockade in the passageways or veins and causes a stroke," she says a little too enthusiastically, as if the idea of a poisonous gas capable of inducing stroke is something to rejoice.

"It's sad but brilliant really. A gas that essentially has no weaknesses when it comes to infection is absolutely lethal."

"Can't people just wear suits and gas masks?" One student asks.

The teacher smiles sadly. "They can, but they don't get very far."

* * *

Ino and I reach Konoha's northern entrance sputtering and gasping for air. A large crowd of people have already gathered to greet the soldiers, and they give us strange looks but their judgmental stares don't affect me, and neither do they affect Ino. We've learned that it doesn't matter what people think. Nowadays, all that matters is living life.

I watch with barely contained excitement as the first horse marches its way across the threshold of the city's northern entrance, its chocolate brown mane billowing in the wind. The man riding the beast isn't someone I'm familiar with, but he leads the way with his back straight and a tired but determined expression on his face.

Behind him are several other warriors on horses whom I don't recognize, until a blond head riding a similarly blond horse struts over the threshold.

"It's Naruto!" I say excitedly to Ino, who's staring at the passing soldiers with the same awestruck expression as me.

At the sound of his name the blond man whips his head in my direction and searches the crowd. Our eyes instantly connect and all at once I feel as if I'm floating in a sea of gentle cerulean water.

Naruto's eyes light up and he smiles broadly at Ino and me, and he waves his hand enthusiastically in the air so that people in the crowd glance in our general direction in order to try and see who he's waving at. He jumps off his horse, which whinnies its approval, probably happy now that a heavy weight has been lifted off its back, and he heads towards us in long strides. He doesn't hesitate to engulf me in a huge bear hug, crushing my smaller frame against his larger one.

His arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me closer, and I wrap mine around his chest and clutch his back. I've missed him so much. I can feel the tautness of his chest muscles against my face as I bury my nose between his pectorals and inhale deeply. He smells of sweat, the sun, the woods, and a distinct smell that only belongs to him, like a cool breeze that blows from the ocean. It's nice to have my brother back.

We're not actual blood siblings, but we grew up together and over time our bond has grown stronger and stronger until we've finally reached the level of actual siblings.

"I've missed you Naruto," I say.

"I've missed you too Sakura." He holds me tighter against him and rests his chin atop my head. His eyes are closed and there's a small smile on his face.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Ino says indignantly besides us. Naruto laughs loudly and releases me only to encase Ino in a bone-crushing hug.

Ino makes sputtering noises as if the air is being squeezed out of her lungs, which it probably is, but otherwise doesn't complain and returns the embrace.

"I hate to admit this, but I've missed you, you obnoxious, loud-mouthed idiot," Ino says teasingly.

"Yeah well I didn't miss you pig," Naruto replies smirking. Ino huffs and pulls away from Naruto and smacks him on the arm. Naruto laughs.

"How've you been Naruto?" I say.

"Good," he replies casually, as if it hasn't been months since I've last seen him.

Naruto is part of a military group that surveys the surrounding area beyond the city gates. It's a dangerous job that requires a lot of mental and physical strength. No one knows exactly what lays outside of the city walls, so a person has to be prepared for anything.

The government also requires all persons seeking a position as part of the survey group to be at least eighteen years old. Naruto's nineteen and I'm seventeen, but in a couple of weeks I'll be old enough to join the survey group, which is something I've aspired to become since I was a little kid.

Some people think it's strange that a girl like me who comes from a non-combatant family would even think about chasing after such a perilous and dangerous job, and I totally understand where they're coming from. There's something about the survey group that seems thrilling and adventurous, and it excites me just thinking about what could be lying, undiscovered out there.

"How about you Sakura? How're you these days?" Naruto asks.

"I'm just bubbling with excitement and anticipation. I can't wait until I turn eighteen and I can join the military." I say. Naruto frowns.

"Sakura," he starts, but I hear what he's going to say next in my mind before he even says the words, "it's a dangerous job and—"

"I could get hurt, or worse, killed." I finish his sentence with a wry smile.

"Exactly, so I think you should really reconsider what you want to do in your life." He says.

I glare at him and place my hands on my hips in the same fashion that a mother would stand while scolding her child.

"I can't believe you could say that Naruto." I say.

"You and I have been dreaming of becoming soldiers since the day we first met as toddlers." It sounds twisted to say that two children have always dreamt of becoming soldiers, but it's the truth.

"Yeah!" He says exasperatedly. "But that was when we didn't actually know the perils of being a soldier. I know what it's like and I'm telling you it's downright dangerous!" He says. He looks at me and I can see all the frustration he must be feeling. I sigh. I can't contend with him on that matter since I've never actually been anywhere outside.

"Look Naruto, I've had my mind set on this and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I say.

Naruto opens his mouth to say something, but then he stops ands closes it again. He shakes his head and he's smiling at me. It's a sad smile that throws me off and makes my heart ache.

"I know Sakura, but I can always try hoping that you'll miraculously change your mind." He says and rubs the back of his head.

Ino coughs besides us and Naruto and I jump a little. Ino throws her hands up in the air and rolls her eyes, then proceeds to stomp away while grumbling something along the lines of, "Those two idiots actually forgot about me when I was standing less than five feet away from them. _Ridiculous_."

Naruto and I laugh and he places his hand on my shoulder and smiles at me. His hand is big and warm and his grip is strong. It makes me feel safe. "I really did miss you Sakura."

"I missed you too."

* * *

Naruto decides to separate from his platoon and accompanies me as we make our way through the city. All around us people are buzzing with excitement. Ino and I aren't the only ones eager to welcome back our soldiers.

"I've really missed this place." Naruto says and I look at him. He's looking at everything around him with the eyes of someone who's been away from their home for a prolonged period of time, which he has.

"Not that much has changed really. The only thing that's different is that Ichiraku added a new flavor to their menu." I say and giggle when Naruto's eyes bulge and his mouth drops.

He adores Ichiraku, which is a popular restaurant here in the city that specializes in noodles called "ramen." Naruto's been a regular there since the time we were little kids. The restaurant owner, Teichi, knows Naruto so well that he no longer needs to take his order to know what he wants. It's almost spooky how a bowl of piping hot ramen appears before Naruto the moment his butt touches the bar stool, and it's _always_ the flavor that Naruto wants to eat that day.

"What, really?" He says excitedly. "Can we go Sakura?" He asks and I say, "No." I'm not a devoted fan of ramen like Naruto.

"But Sakura," he whines. "It's my homecoming. I deserve to eat wherever I want and as my sister and one of my closest friends, it's your duty to tag along no objections." He stresses the no objections part and I just raise an eyebrow.

"Please Sakura," he pleads and starts pouting. His deep blue eyes become glassy and his lower lip starts to wobble. It's not fair how adorable he can still look despite being nineteen.

I sigh. "Fine, but we're going to Café Akimichi afterwards to get ice cream." I say.

"Deal!" He immediately exclaims without a second thought, and we're off to Ichiraku.

* * *

I watch with both disgust and fascination as Naruto practically _inhales_ his ramen.

"Where the hell does it all go?" I say perplexed.

Naruto grins with some noodles dangling between his lips and I grimace. "Easy," he says. "It all goes to my belly!" He slurps the hanging noodles and chuckles.

"You're gross." I say.

"True, but you still love me." He says and winks at me. I blush.

"So what did you guys find outside this time?" I ask him. Whenever the soldiers venture outside the city gates to explore a part of the terrain that they haven't traversed yet, they always come back to report an interesting find.

I remember once Naruto came back with scratch marks all over his body. He said they were suddenly attacked by a pack of wild monkeys. It might seem strange that a troop of well-trained soldiers with weapons return with injuries caused by wild animals, but the monkeys weren't ordinary monkeys. Naruto described them as mutants. They were apparently the size of a cow. He might've been exaggerating at the time, but it just goes to show that there are strange and unfamiliar things out there.

"Nothing much, just your usual pack of wild animals that have somehow quadrupled in size." He says and slurps more noodles into his mouth. I wince as some of the broth flies into the air and lands on the countertop several inches from me.

"We don't know what's causing them to grow so huge, but whatever's causing it is also making them more hostile." He says.

His brows knit together in the middle, as if he's thinking really hard about some difficult problem.

"The strange thing is, they have no sense of self-preservation." This strikes me as odd. Animals are all about survival, so how can they not be about self-preservation?

"What do you mean?" I say.

"I mean, one of them goes down and the rest continue their assault as if their fellow animals aren't dropping like flies. It's like they don't care whether they live or die, like something's controlling them so that they don't even realize they're outmatched and in danger." Naruto says. He has a troubled look on his face.

It's hard to imagine that any living creature would rashly sacrifice their life, but the animals do it without a care in the world. It's strange.

"Do you think maybe it's because of all the destruction?" I ask. "It wouldn't seem all that surprising if the war caused something in the animals to snap." Naruto stares at me, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Then it wouldn't be that the animals are attacking for no reason. Maybe they're just scared." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"Sure but you're forgetting that they're relentless. They don't stop even as they witness with their very own eyes that their kind is dying. It's strange." Naruto replies.

We finish up our ramen and slap some money on the counter. The old man smiles at us and tells us to come back soon. Naruto laughs and says, "Of course old man! You know I'd come here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if I could." I laugh and shake my head.

Naruto can be so silly sometimes.

* * *

As we're walking down the street in the direction of my home, Naruto scoffed earlier when we were at Café Akimichi and sternly refused to let me walk home alone to which I rolled my eyes at his obvious show of masculine duty, a girl with long, straight dark violet hair turns the corner in front of us. As she comes closer I instantly recognize her smooth ivory skin, her button nose, and her lilac colored eyes.

"Hi—" Naruto slaps his hand over my mouth and cuts me off. I glance at him and raise an eyebrow. He looks nervous and there's a deep blush staining his cheeks. I smirk against his mouth. Naruto likes Hinata. He's liked her ever since we were kids and he still hasn't confessed his feelings to her.

Despite Naruto's attempt to silence me, Hinata looks up from whatever's in her hands and looks left and right before turning her sights on us. Naruto quickly brings down his hand and offers a small smile and a weak wave. Hinata smiles and walks towards us. As she approaches I notice that the thing in her hand is a paper with creases, and upon closer inspection I notice a ripped envelope beneath it. The paper must be a letter.

"Hi Hinata," I greet her cheerfully. Beside me Naruto looks like he's about to feint and I almost burst out laughing. It's ironic how Naruto's a fearless soldier when it comes to wild animals and other life threatening dangers, but place him in front of Hinata and he becomes some little kid about to wet his pants. It's hilarious.

"Hi Sakura, hi Naruto," she greets us.

Hinata is beautiful, dainty with flawless skin, an ovular face, and sculpted eyebrows. Her face is framed by long dark violet hair that reaches to her waist, and her bangs are cut almost straight across forming a fringe that stops just above her eyebrows. It's the beginning of spring so the temperatures have started rising again. She's wearing a dark blue V-neck shirt with short sleeves that hangs loosely around her long, slender frame, and beige shorts that stop mid-thigh. Despite her slimness, her bountiful curves are clearly visible through the fabric of her clothes starting from her large bust to her wide hips. She is easily a porcelain doll and I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

"Where are you headed?" I ask her. She rests the letter she's holding against the side of her thigh, effectively preventing me from seeing its contents. It must be confidential.

"Home," she says. She smiles at us but it doesn't reach her eyes. It almost seems strained. Whatever's in that letter must be the cause of her distress.

"Um, are you okay?" Naruto asks her. He must notice her obvious distress too. He's still red and his eyes are constantly shifting. He's too shy to look at her for more than five seconds.

"I'm fine," she responds.

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep you so we'll see you around," I say because it looks like she really wants to get home as fast as she can.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys around town."

I offer her another smile, Naruto just smiles shyly and looks down, and we start walking away. "Wait," Hinata's soft voice calls out to us. We turn around but she's looking solely at me.

"What are you going to do after we graduate Sakura?" She asks. I know what she's talking about without needing her to specify.

Hinata and I are the same age, which means we're in the same year at school. Konoha's education system involves four stages. The first stage is for children ages six thru twelve. During these six years children are taught basic skills such as how to read and write and fundamentals in mathematics and science.

Once a child turns thirteen they graduate from the first stage and enter stage two. Stage two develops the skills taught in stage one and introduces new skills such as analyzing and critical thinking.

At age sixteen they graduate from stage two and move on to stage three, which is the stage Hinata and I are currently in. The purpose of the third stage is to refine the skills acquired from the first two stages while also introducing a new skillset that further sets stage three apart from stages one and two. In the third stage all students are trained in combat and are taught various combat strategies.

After stage three is stage four. In this stage the student should have completed developing, at the bare minimum, the basics of the core skills that Konoha requires of all its students, and they are instructed to choose an occupation. Depending on what the student chooses, they'll continue to develop one skill more than their other skills. There's only one thing that all students have in common, and it's the fact that regardless of whatever occupation or profession a person chooses, they're automatically enlisted as a soldier.

Hinata and I are in our last year of stage three, which ends in June. She's wondering what I'm going to choose once we graduate. Although the government requires its students to choose an occupation, a student indirectly has only two choices. They can either choose a non-combatant occupation that lands them a position in the citizenry, or they can choose to be a soldier, which directly places them in the military to be further sorted into a branch of the military.

"Soldier. What about you?" I shoot the question back at her.

"Soldier," she replies and smiles at us before turning around and walking away.

Even in the fading light of the evening sun I can still make out the bitterness in her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chemical Party_

* * *

**Two.**

* * *

Naruto and I decide to spend the next day outdoors rather than stay cooped up inside some building. It would be a shame if we didn't fully appreciate the perfect weather that's only possible during springtime. It's not too cold, but it's not too hot either. It's the perfect blend of cool and warm.

Naruto and I are currently sitting on the grass under the shade of a giant maple tree. It's situated beside a large lake located in the southeast end of Konoha just east of the school I attend.

I watch Naruto as he tries in vain to feed a family of ducks some bread that he brought along. They stare curiously at him, probably wondering what he's trying to do. Naruto's just waving a giant parcel of bread at them, hoping they'll take it. I laugh.

"I don't think they can even fit a piece that big in their bills Naruto," I say. Naruto pouts.

"They should be happy I'm offering them a piece this big. Who knows when they'll ever be fed something of this magnitude again?" He says.

"Naruto, it's generous of you to be giving them a huge piece of bread, but why don't you try breaking it up into smaller pieces?" I suggest and wait for it to sink into Naruto's head. After a few seconds of staring at me his eyes light up and starts crumbling the chunk of bread into smaller pieces.

He spreads the crumbled pieces on his hand and holds it out to the ducks. The one in the front, probably the mother, walks tentatively towards Naruto's outstretched hand and stares at the bread. It blinks a few times before snatching one in its bill. It makes a quacking sound, notifying her ducklings that it's perfectly safe to eat off Naruto's hand. All the little ducklings immediately run to Naruto's hand and start pecking away. One of them, a light brown one with a black stripe running down its back, even has the audacity to jump onto Naruto's hand. The sight is rather cute and I can't help but wish I had a way to capture the moment.

I lie down on the grass and place my hands behind my head. I stare straight ahead at the vibrant green foliage of the maple tree. The leaves sway back and forth as their branches are pushed and pulled by the spring breeze that sweeps through the clearing. The motion reminds of waves, the way they push and pull against the shore. It's strangely calming. As the leaves sway to and fro, slivers of sunlight intermittently penetrate through the gaps made by overlapping branches and twigs and foliage, dousing my eyes with sudden flashes of light.

The sound of rustling foliage and waves from the lake gently lapping onto the grass reach my ears. Beside me Naruto murmurs something to the ducks but I can't hear him. My eyes become droopy and I can feel my whole body relaxing, becoming heavier by the second. The combination of perfect weather and nature's various sounds lulls me to sleep. I take one last glance at Naruto and the ducks. He turns to me smiling, and his lips move forming words but I don't hear what he says. My eyelids completely shut and I'm lost in the darkness of slumber.

* * *

Something hard and blunt repeatedly nudges me in my side. I groan and swat the offending object with my hand, hoping it'll stop its annoying pestering. After several seconds of nothing I feel it gently tap my side again and I sit up.

My eyes remain shut; sleep still causing my mind to be hazy around the edges. I'm not fully aware of what I'm doing and where I am. Behind my lids I can see a mesh of orange and yellow and red, indicating that light is hitting my face. It's probably afternoon or something.

"Enjoy your nap?" A masculine voice says beside me, followed by a chuckle.

I open my eyes and squint, blinking a couple times to let them adjust to the sudden attack of sunlight shining on my face. When I look to my left I find Naruto standing above me with his hands in his pockets. He looks amused. It must've been his foot I felt poking me in the side.

"Yeah," I say. I get up and raise my arms in the air yawning in the process, and I instinctually bend my body inwards to stretch my sore muscles from lying on the ground.

"What time is it?" I ask him, looking around.

The sun is low in the horizon, lighting the sky with a myriad of colors ranging from violet to yellow and orange and pink, the colors I was seeing behind my eyelids.

"It's four o'clock." He says and I frown.

If it's four, then that means I've been asleep for four hours.

"Are you sure it's four?" I ask him uncertainly.

He laughs and says, "Yeah, I went ahead and got food while you were dozing your pretty little head off."

He left me alone while I was sleeping under a tree, completely vulnerable. I glare at him.

"You left me alone!"

"Actually, he didn't," a deep, smooth voice says behind me and I jump a little.

I turn around and standing behind me is a tall, broad-shouldered man with silver hair and dark gray eyes. His skin is slightly tan and he has a straight nose and a narrow jawline. He's wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and loose-fitted camouflage cargo pants tucked into shiny black boots. His shirt is just tight enough that I can see the taut musculature of his body. He's very good-looking.

I raise an eyebrow and say, "What do you mean by 'he didn't?'" I get a feeling that I already know what he's going to say and he confirms it when he says, "Naruto oh so kindly," Naruto blushes, "asked me to stay and watch over you while he went to stuff his face with ramen." The silver-haired man says lazily.

I give Naruto a bland look, which he returns with a nervous smile. I plan to interrogate him later about his sudden desire to leave me alone with a total stranger who could have easily _killed_ me in my sleep, albeit a good-looking one.

I turn to the man awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck and say, "Uh, thanks…" I leave the sentence hanging realizing I don't know the mystery man's name.

"Kakashi," he says lazily and smiles at me. When he smiles his eyes turn into half-moons and crinkles appear at the corner of his eyes. It's nice.

"Oh, well then thank you Kakashi," I say and return his smile.

"I'm sure you already know my name."

Naruto looks away and starts whistling some unknown tune and Kakashi and I both laugh.

"Well now that Naruto has stuffed his face and filled his belly and has returned to you, I need to get going."

"It was nice meeting you." I say and offer him my hand to shake. He grasps it firmly and we shake.

"It was nice _watching _you," he replies smirking. The back of my neck instantly heats up and I'm sure my cheeks are flooded with color.

He walks away slowly, a sort of laziness to his step. I watch after him admiring the evident strength of his back.

"Who's that," I ask Naruto.

"My squad leader," he replies linking his hands behind his head.

When I become a soldier I want to join Naruto's squad.

* * *

"So tell me how old he is again?" I say before taking a bite of my sandwich that Naruto bought for me while he was away.

"Thirty-one," he says with a sigh. I spent the last twenty minutes interrogating Naruto about his very handsome squad leader.

"Hmm," I hum and chew thoughtfully.

Kakashi is definitely out of my league simply because our age gap is too wide. He's thirty-one and I'm seventeen. That's a total of fourteen years.

"Sakura, if you're thinking of hooking up with Kakashi you can—"

I punch Naruto in the arm, effectively silencing him from what he was going to say. He glares at me and rubs his arm.

"I am _not_ thinking about hooking up with him," I say defensively, which is the truth.

I just think the man is attractive, _very_ attractive, and it would've been nice to go on a date with him at least once. But now that's impossible because he's an old man, at least in my books.

"Well, it sure looked that way to me," Naruto mutters under his breath thinking I can't hear him.

"Oh you're right," I say smirking at him. Naruto's eyes widen and he looks at me a little disgusted.

"What?" I try to look as innocent as possible.

Naruto points an accusatory finger at me.

"So you _do_ want to hook—"

I punch him again.

"You're just jealous you're butt ugly and he's mouthwateringly good-looking," I tease him.

"Shut up," he says glaring at me, "it's not look you're any more attractive than I am."

By the time we leave the lake Naruto is nursing a dead arm.

* * *

We decide to spend the rest of the day just walking around town. We stop at a few shops and peer at their products, but otherwise we don't stay very long before we move on to the next one.

"How do I look?"

"Fine," Naruto replies nonchalantly. He isn't even looking at me. He's too preoccupied by the device in his hand.

I've never seen it before. It's a small rectangular device with a single large screen that responds to touch. On the sides are small buttons that seem to be responsible for different functions, and on the back is a small, black circular disk that just slightly protrudes from the surface.

Naruto has a serious expression on his face and its source is whatever he's looking at on the strange device. His brows are knit in the middle and he's biting his lip.

"What're you looking at?" I ask. I place the dress back on the rack and move to stand behind him.

Before I even get a chance to peer over his shoulder the light coming from the device suddenly goes away. He turned it off.

"Nothing," he says and I know he's lying. The serious expression has gone from his face and is replaced with a smile. It looks strained.

"Naruto," I frown, "if it's something important and confidential, then just say so. You don't have to blow it off as nothing." I say upset.

"I'm sorry Sak," he reaches for me and I enter his embrace.

He wraps his strong arms around my shoulders and rests his chin on the top of my head. I wrap my arms around his middle. To unknowing bystanders we'd look like a couple, but to those who know us they know that Naruto and I are more platonic than romantic. He's the big brother I've always wanted but never had, at least biologically.

It hurts knowing that he's keeping secrets from me, but I understand it's because he's a soldier now and I'm still a student. It's one of the reasons why I want to be a soldier, to break down this wall that has appeared between Naruto and me.

"You're right. It's not nothing, but it's also something I can't share with you." He says.

"I know," I say and close my eyes. I listen to the sound of his heartbeat as it pumps blood throughout his body. It's comforting because it means he's still alive.

One of my greatest fears is that Naruto could get killed out there.

"You know I would tell you if I could." He says.

"I know," I murmur against his chest.

We stay wrapped up in each other's embrace for a couple more seconds before we disentangle and exit the store. The cashier eyes us curiously as we leave. Before Naruto steps through the doors he turns around and winks at the young girl who turns crimson and scurries towards the clothing racks and begins fixing any clothes that are out of place.

"Still think I'm butt ugly?" Naruto waggles his eyebrows.

I laugh and say, "Yes." Naruto's smile fades and I wrap a single arm underneath his armpit and around his back, cradling his other side with my hand. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and draws me close.

It keeps the eyes of men who would otherwise try something off me, which was Naruto's original intention when we first started doing this.

Now, it's just a comforting feeling.

"You know if we keep this up, I'll never get a boyfriend," I say.

He laughs and says, "That's the plan. No dirty scumbag is going to lay a finger on my little sister as long as I'm around." He puffs out his shoulder and puts on what's supposed to be a fierce expression on his face. I laugh and poke him in the chest, deflating it.

"Okay, I'll just have to wait when you're not around then."

"You can try. I'll have eyes watching you're every move."

"That's creepy," I say and shudder.

"Yeah but if it keeps perverted old men away from you, then I don't care if it's creepy or not," he says happily. I laugh.

Ahead of us a woman with violet hair exits a shop with multiple bags hanging off her elbows. It takes me a second to realize who she is.

I elbow Naruto in the side and point at her. "It's Hinata!" I say excitedly. Naruto pales and stops in his tracks. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, c'mon! If you ever hope to have a chance with her, you're going to need to talk to her. You know, an actual conversation where you two exchange words?" I explain to him.

Naruto gulps and just stares at Hinata. For some reason she's just standing in the middle of the sidewalk staring at the ground. People part and walk around her, as if she's a rock in a river and the people are the water and the water parts for the rock.

When Naruto still doesn't move I sigh and grab his elbow, fully intent on making this happen.

"What're you doing?" He sputters and digs his heels into the ground, trying to pull his arm out of my grasp.

I grit my teeth. Naruto's strong but love is stronger and although I'm not the one who's actually in love, I can certainly be its liaison for these two stubborn lovebirds. I'm not exactly sure they're in love with each other, but I'm confident they at least have feelings for each other.

I remember the day I discovered Hinata's romantic feelings for Naruto. We were waiting for our math class to start.

"Sakura can I ask you something?"

I smile and say, "You just did." Hinata laughs but it's a small laugh.

"Okay then can I ask you another thing? And don't say I just did or I'm going to smack you." She says.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Do you um," she twiddles her index fingers, a nervous habit that I've come to associate with Hinata, "do you like Naruto, you know, in that way?" Hinata blushes heavily and she's staring at her desk as if expecting something to appear on its hard wood surface.

I stare at her quizzically. "No," I say. "He's more of an older brother to me than he is a lover." I say and wrinkle my nose. The thought of Naruto as something more than an older brother is disturbing.

"Oh okay," Hinata says quietly and when I look at her the blush is still there but she's smiling and it looks relieved.

That's when it clicked.

"You like him," I say smugly. Hinata looks up at me alarmed, her eyes panicked because she knows that she can't hide it from me.

"Please, you can't tell him," she pleads.

"Whoa, calm down. I won't tell him anything." I place my hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring squeeze to let her know I'm serious about keeping my word.

She visibly relaxes, her stiff shoulders becoming loose under my fingers and most of the tension melting from her face. "Thanks," she says and I nod and smile at her.

"How long?" I ask.

"Since I met him when we first started the third stage." That would mean Hinata was fifteen at the time while Naruto was seventeen.

I raise an eyebrow. "And you neglected to confess to him for two years because…"

"Well, I didn't really admit my own feelings until the end of our first year here, which by then Naruto was already graduating. So I thought I'd lost my chance." She says sadly, and that's when I decided to bring these two together.

"Naruto, Hinata likes you," I say placing extra emphasis on the word "like."

"How do you know that?" He asks nervously.

"She told me," I say bluntly.

"But how do you know she wasn't lying?" He rebuttals. I roll my eyes.

"Well then why don't you go over there and find out," I grab his elbow with both hands and use all my strength to forcibly drag him towards Hinata.

While I'm a firm advocate of gender equality, I grudgingly admit that physically males are stronger than females. It's ridiculous. Why the hell was it necessary to make females physically weaker than males?

We're halfway towards Hinata when she finally looks up and notices us struggling towards her. Both Naruto and I freeze with wide eyes like we're deer caught in headlights. We must look funny because Hinata laughs.

"Come on Naruto," I say through gritted teeth and drag him the rest of the way. This time though he complies without any resistance, probably too absorbed by Hinata to notice.

"Hi Hinata!" I greet cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura, Hi Naruto." The words give me a sense of déjà vu.

"This is the second time in two days. Rather fateful don't you think?" I chirp. Both Hinata and Naruto blush heavily.

I wait for either of them to say something and realize I'd be waiting forever if I didn't get the ball rolling. "So, what do you have there?" I say out of necessity more than curiosity and point at the many bags hanging on Hinata's elbows.

"Oh these? Just some clothes I bought today."

"Oh cool, are you going to do some more shopping?" I ask but I don't give her the chance to reply and say just as she opens her mouth, "Yeah? Awesome! Naruto here would be more than glad to accompany you and hold your bags while you continue looking around."

Without waiting for a reply I snatch her bags from her elbows and hand them to Naruto who's too surprised to do anything else other than involuntarily hold her bags. They both just stand there blushing from head to toe and a sadistic part of me laughs evilly at my spontaneously concocted plan.

Happy to have played the role of cupid for a total of three minutes, I turn around and walk away as fast as I can.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Naruto shouts behind me.

"Home!" I shout back without turning around.

As I make my way home, I can't help but feel giddy inside. If this doesn't bring them together, then I don't know what will.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chemical Party_

* * *

**Three.**

* * *

The next day, a Monday, is a school day. Students get the weekends off and return Monday to resume class.

I'm sitting in a chair looking out the window waiting for the day to start. My first class is unfortunately History. It's absolutely grueling to have to sit through boring lectures about dead people and places that used to exist first thing in the morning, so I usually just gaze out the window hoping to find something interesting to catch my attention or doze off.

My mother knows that I don't actually pay attention in class, so she gave me a recorder to record all the lectures that I intentionally miss. That way I can play them back when I need to before exams.

After five more minutes the bell rings and the last of the students trickle in, technically late. Our history teacher walks in with his leather briefcase hanging in his left hand and a thermos filled with what is most likely coffee in his right. He sets the briefcase down on his rolling office chair but holds onto the thermos.

All our lectures are conducted through a large white board that responds to touch much like the way Naruto's strange device responds to his fingertips whenever he touches it.

"Turn to page three hundred and one," my teacher's monotonous tone of voice rings throughout the classroom and the day officially starts.

I turn on my recorder and place it in my bag so that it remains stealthily hidden but still able to detect and record my teacher's boring droning. Once I'm sure that it's safely hidden from view and recording today's boring lecture about an ancient civilization of warriors with unique powers, I prop my elbow up on my desk and rest my chin on the palm of my hand.

It's a shame. The weather is so beautiful today.

* * *

"So tell me what he looks like again," Ino says in between mouthfuls of potato chips. I roll my eyes.

Ever since I told Ino about Kakashi in science class, she's been bugging me repeatedly about different things about him like his appearance, the sound of his voice, his demeanor.

"For the last time Ino," I huff, "he has silver hair, dark gray eyes, he's tall, buff, and handsome." Ino sighs dreamily.

"So, how big is—"

I stuff a handful of chips into Ino's mouth before she can finish her sentence.

"Ino!" I hiss quietly so no one else can hear. "Not so loud and no, I don't know how big _it _is because I have never seen _it._" I say to her. I look around me to make sure no one heard what she was about to say. God this woman can be so insufferable at times.

Ino smiles against my hand and I feel something wet touch my skin. It takes me a second to realize that her tongue is pressing against my palm. I pull my hand away as if I touched something hot and wipe it against the side of my shorts.

"Gross Ino!" I exclaim and glare at her. She laughs and stuffs more chips into her mouth.

"So is what big?" A soft-spoken voice says behind us. I look over my shoulder to find Hinata standing behind me carrying a tray of food.

"Oh, nothing." I say. "Hi Hinata."

"Hi Sakura. Do you mind if I join you two?" She bites her lip nervously like she's expecting me to reject her or something.

"Sure," I say and she walks around the table that Ino and I are sitting at and sits opposite from us.

Ino stares at Hinata, who stares back at her, then they both stare at me. "What?" I say taking a bite of my sandwich.

Ino raises an eyebrow at me then takes a sip of her juice. "Well?" She says.

I glance intermittently between Ino and Hinata for several seconds before it occurs to me that they possible don't know each other.

"Hinata this is Ino. Ino, Hinata," I say. Hinata smiles at Ino and offers her hand, which Ino takes with her hand that she hasn't used to eat with and shakes.

"Ino," she says and reciprocates Hinata's smile.

"Hinata."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, what's up Hinata?" I take another bite of my sandwich and glance at Hinata's tray.

The only things that are on it are a salad, a bowl of fruit, and bottled water.

"You make me feel bad," Ino grumbles.

Hinata gives Ino an apologetic smile and says, "Sorry, I kind of have to watch what I eat." Ino looks confused so I enlighten her.

"Hinata isn't allowed to eat certain things," I say and Hinata gives me a grateful smile. I smile back and continue my explanation, "It's not that she wants to avoid eating certain foods. It's more like she can't because of where she comes from." I say and I look to Hinata for confirmation that my words are correct. She smiles sadly and nods her head.

"Okay so what, your dad forbids you from eating carbs and fats?" Ino jokes good-naturedly.

"Actually, yes." Hinata replies blandly. Ino looks skeptical.

"What! That's outrageous. Why on earth won't he allow you to eat good food?" Ino says dismayed.

"It's because she's an heiress." I interject and Ino rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah, right, and I'm the queen of the world. So what's the real reason?"

"It's true," Hinata says dryly. "I didn't introduce myself fully, but I guess I need to. I'm Hinata Hyuga." Ino nearly spits out the juice in her mouth. It always amazes me how great of an effect a single name can produce.

"Hyuga? As in one of the most prominent families in Konoha, Hyuga?" Ino says in disbelief.

"Yes, that one," Hinata mumbles.

"You guys," Ino begins then pauses searching for the right words, "you guys are a military family right?"

"Yes, we are." Hinata says.

"You produce the world's strongest armor," Ino exclaims excitedly and continues, "_and_ your family is in charge of maintaining the walls!" Hinata nods gracefully placing a grape in her mouth and chewing delicately.

It occurs to me that everything about Hinata exhibits an air of importance and grace, which could only be the side effects of coming from a well-known family such as the Hyugas.

"What kind of materials do you guys use to make your armor so impervious?" Ino asks and leans into the table.

Hinata looks hesitant to respond to that question, but she provides Ino with an answer, "High-performance polyethylene."

Ino and I share a confused look. I knew the Hyugas produced the world's strongest armor, but I never knew what exactly their armor was made of. I've only seen it once in my life and even then it was only a glimpse.

Naruto came home from a scouting mission wearing some strange article of clothing, and when I asked about it he said it's specially designed armor made by the Hyugas. He was in a hurry to report back to his commander so I only got to see it for a couple of seconds, not nearly enough time to commit the details of the armor to memory.

"High-performance polyethylene," Ino murmurs quietly. "Isn't that a fiber?"

Hinata smiles. "Yes, and my family has been producing it for centuries now."

I remember reading about the great contribution the Hyugas made to the war effort. Their armor prevented any serious injuries and saved many lives. It must be even stronger now.

"So what about the—"

Ino's interrupted by the ringing of the bell, signaling to all the students that it's time to head to the final classes of the day.

The three of us toss our leftovers in the garbage disposal containers placed near the entrance to the cafeteria and head to class. Ino and I have the next two classes together so we walk in the same direction while Hinata walks in the opposite direction.

"She's cool," Ino says with a smile on her face.

"She sure is."

* * *

The rest of the school day goes by pretty slowly. Ino was in a rush to get home because she had to take care of the pretty babies. Ino calls them pretty babies but she's actually referring to an enormous and spectacular assortment of plants. Her family owns and operates the city's largest botanical garden. Ino thinks it's not something to be very excited about, but I think it's amazing considering where I come from.

The YAMANAKA BOTANICAL SANCTUARY is a greenhouse located near the center of Konoha and is built on a lot spanning at least two acres side-by-side width wise so that it forms a gigantic square structure.

I've been there many times but every time I go I'm always blown away by the ingenuity of the place and diversity of plant life the Yamanakas have been able to cultivate over the past years. Since not all plants grow in the same conditions, the Yamanakas have partitioned sections of the greenhouse into smaller greenhouses to individually support the plants they contain.

The smaller greenhouses are separated by tall glass walls, which the Yamanakas claim are indestructible. Each miniature greenhouse has its own life support system that's tailored to meet the specific living conditions required by the plants to survive and thrive. The one feature that I love most about the garden is the ceiling. It might seem strange to say, but the ceiling is amazing in its own right. It's a steel dome that spans the entire garden with a large central circular hole, essentially making the garden more of an atrium than a greenhouse.

During the day the Yamanakas contract the ceiling to let in sheets of sunlight, a relatively simple but critical component for plant growth. During the summer when the sunlight is too strong, the Yamanakas keep the ceiling closed.

"Then how do the plants get sunlight?" I asked Ino one summer afternoon when we were both in stage two in school.

"Wait here and I'll show you," she says. There's a giddy smile on her face as if she's harboring some kind of secret.

She runs off somewhere for what seemed to me at the time a _long_ time, but was probably only three or so minutes.

"Ino?" I call out into the vastness of the garden. The sound ricochets off the glass walls and reverberates throughout the entirety of the greenhouse.

The lack of a reply is disconcerting and I wrap my arms around myself, trying to keep the cold shivers at bay.

"I—" as I'm about to call out for my blonde-haired friend a second time, the sound of metal creaking coming from the direction of the ceiling causes me to look up alarmed. It sounds like the ceiling is about to collapse.

I wait in silent anticipation for the whole building to start crumbling and for a big chunk of cold, hard metal to crush me to death, but it never happens. Instead spots in the ceiling evenly spaced out start shifting, and I watch amazed as smaller circular holes like the one in the center start appearing in the ceiling.

I hear footsteps coming behind me and I turn around to find Ino with a smug look on her face. "Neat huh," she says.

"Yeah," I agree.

"During the summer when the sunlight is too strong we keep the ceiling closed but of course we know the pretty babies need the sunlight, so daddy had the ceiling built with skylights so we could let the light in when it gets too hot." Ino says proudly.

"Wow," I say.

* * *

The sun is almost completely set by the time I reach home. I don't really have any other options for my modes of transportation other than walking. The only ones who drive cars in the city are the adults.

The smell of chicken roasting away in the oven instantly invades my nostrils the moment I step over the threshold. My stomach grumbles in agreement and my mouth begins salivating. I must be hungry if my body is exhibiting such conspicuous signs.

"Sakura, is that you?" My mother's voice calls out from the kitchen.

I enter to find her at the stove wearing a dark red apron and a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Hi mom," I smile and greet her. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her middle, resting my head on her chest. The sound of her strong heartbeat combined with her familiar scent of blackberries and vanilla is comforting.

She wraps her arms around me, the spoon dangerously close from touching me, and says, "Hi sweetie." She kisses the top of my head and strokes my hair just as she's always done since I was a little girl.

We stay wrapped up like that for a few more seconds before we both decide to let go. Without needing instruction I head to the china cabinet and start taking out the utensils and eating ware we'll need for dinner.

"How was school?" My mom asks from the stove. I can hear her stirring what sounds like mashed potatoes. My stomach grumbles loudly again and my mom laughs.

"I take it that you're hungry?" She says.

"School was okay and yes, I'm very hungry," I say.

"What'd you learn about today?" My mom asks. I smile because my mom and I both know it's a vain question. I've developed a real dependency on my trusty recorder.

"I don't know," I say honestly. "I have to listen to my recorder first."

"Mk," she says, but I can hear the smile in her voice.

"How was your day at school?" I return the question.

"It was," my mom pauses trying to search for an appropriate word to use to describe her day, "tiring to say the least."

My mom works as a teacher at the stage one school. She teaches six-year-olds. It's a tiring occupation that really demands a lot from a person.

"Well, you're an amazing teacher so you'll be fine." I reassure her. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Dinner's almost ready so why don't you go upstairs and tell your dad to come down." She says.

"Roger that." I mock salute her, which earns me an amused laugh, before heading up the stairs to my parents' room.

The door is closed so I raise my fist to knock on the door, but stop when I hear my dad say something interesting.

"It's some kind of mutation." He says. "I'm not sure exactly what's causing it, but I think its source is external." My dad is a non-combatant scientist. He works for the sector of the city that produces its many technologies and also researches and studies any captured foreign objects.

Mutation? I'm puzzled and extremely curious about by my dad's conversation, so I lean in closer to the door and place my ear against the hard wood.

"No, not the leftover radiation. That stuff is no longer strong enough to cause mutations like these. No, I think the culprit is a person, and I think they're intentionally injecting these animals with some kind of substance in order to make them react violently upon sight of another living creature." He says. "I think whatever's provoking their violent side is also responsible for their sudden growth." Who's he talking to? Is someone else in the room with him?

I bite my lower lip and frown. I remember all the conversations I've ever had with Naruto about what he's encountered beyond the walls. Almost all of them involved his troop running into a pack of crazed wild animals that attacked without good reason. Could Naruto and my dad be talking about the same thing? My gut tells me they are, but I could just be assuming things.

"I'll have to continue studying the sample." He says and I raise my eyebrows.

They have a sample? Thoughts and images of the kind of animal they have detained race through my mind. Maybe they have a wild monkey like the first ones that Naruto encountered. Maybe it's some kind of wild boar. Or maybe it's a giant, ferocious tiger the size of a car.

"Yes, okay, I will," my dad's voice is getting closer, so I back up from the door and raise my fist so that it looks like I'm about to knock. He opens the door a second later.

"I know. I'll need a—"

My dad cuts his sentence short once he sees me standing there with a raised fist looking like I got caught red handed. Hopefully, he'll think I just got here.

"Hey, I'm going to go eat dinner with my family. I'll call you later." He says and taps something in his hand.

I'm able to get a good look at it before he shoves it in the pockets of his pants. It's the same device that Naruto has. I decide that during dinner I'm going to try and get some answers from him.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?" My dad smiles and places his hand on top of my head and rubs.

"Nothing really. I was just about to knock and tell you that dinner's ready." I say. I can't tell him I was standing outside his door eavesdropping on an important conversation.

"Great, I'm starving." He says and loosely wraps an arm around my shoulders. He guides me towards the stairs and lets me walk down first.

My mom sets the chicken down on the table just as my dad and I enter. "Perfect timing!" She exclaims with a smile. "The chicken just finished."

"Brilliant," my dad says and takes his usual seat. I sit on his left while my mom sits across from me on his right.

"Alright Sak. It's your turn to say grace tonight," he says and presses his hands together in front of him.

I copy his action and place my hands together. "Thank you God for this food. May we always be able to enjoy the simple things in life, and may my family always abound in love."

My prayer is short and in five seconds we dig in.

Not many people in this world still believe in God, but apparently my family still does. It's the reason why we even bother to say grace at all before we eat.

"So Sak how was your day?" My dad asks so I go through the same conversation I had with my mom.

There's a moment when everyone is silent and no one is speaking, too busy enjoying the food and the comfort of each other's company to break the silence. My mom is an excellent cook, and by the time dinner is almost over the chicken is halfway finished.

"Anyone up for dessert? I made turtle pie," my mom smiles knowingly at me. I love desserts, or anything sweet for that matter.

"I'll be right back," she says and gathers up our dinner plates and places them in the sink. While my mom is busy fixing up dessert, my dad pulls out his touch device and turns it on.

I figure now is as good a time as any to ask so I clear my throat and say, "Hey dad," he looks up.

"Yeah sweetheart?" He smiles.

"What's that you have in your hand?" I point at the strange device. I don't tell him I've already seen it before.

"Oh, this?" He says as if it's some trivial object.

"It's called a cellphone." He says. "It's a portable communication device that allows people to communicate over great distances without the need for any confusing wires or lumpy machines." He holds it out in front of me so I can get a better look.

"Can I, um, hold it?" I ask.

"Sure," he says and hands the cellphone over to me.

The first thing I notice about the device is that it's lightweight despite its heavy appearance. The entire one side is constructed of a single screen except for the frame, which holds the screen in place and prevents it from falling out. As I observed with Naruto's cellphone there are buttons on the sides and a strange black disk protruding from the surface on the back.

"If you tap the screen twice it'll turn on," my dad says.

I follow his instructions and sure enough the thing comes to life and I'm looking at some kind of lock mechanism that involves inputting a combination of numbers. I try a few combos but to no avail. I frown.

"I'm assuming you're looking at the lock screen," he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Zero three two eight," my mom says and places a mouthwatering turtle pie on the table. I gulp and alternately look between the pie and the device. Do I want pie more or do I want to explore more? Damn my sweet tooth.

"I'll let you look at it after dinner's over," my dad says and I nod returning his cellphone.

My mom cuts the pie into eight even slices and places one on a small plate then hands it to me with a new silver fork. I eagerly place a piece in my mouth. I moan in delight. My parents laugh.

It occurs to me as I'm eating my slice of turtle pie that my dad's combination lock is my birthday. The sentiment brings a smile to my face and makes something warm bubble inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chemical Party_

* * *

**Four.**

* * *

As my dad promised he let me explore his cellphone some more after we finished eating dessert. I learned that the one large button on the left side controls the power on and off function of the phone, and the two smaller adjacent buttons on the other side control the volume.

The small, circular black disc on the back is actually a camera that takes high-resolution photos according to dad. He says a person can store the pictures on their cellphone or send them to someone else with a cellphone. The idea that someone with this device could simply just take a picture of me and send it to another person is a little unsettling but I brush it off.

It turns out the cellphone is capable of more than placing phone calls and taking pictures. It also has various utilities and applications that perform different functions. It has a clock that plays multiple roles as an alarm, timer, and stopwatch. There's even an application that looks and acts like a compass. To navigate it dad says all you have to day is swipe your finger left and right on the screen.

I'm really fascinated by the device and dad laughs as he watches me explore his cellphone like a newborn baby. I'm about to open another application called FLASHLIGHT when something appears on the screen. It's a tan icon shaped like an envelope and underneath it is the label E-MAIL. But before I have the chance to open it dad snatches the cellphone from me.

"Sorry sweetheart," he says with an apologetic smile. "It's confidential matters." I just nod my head and get up from my spot on the living room couch.

"I'm going to head to my room now," I say and he just nods his head.

"I'm going upstairs!" I call to my mom in the kitchen. She's washing the dishes.

"Alright sweetie! Don't forget to do your homework if any!" She calls back.

I practically run up the stairs, excitement bubbling in my chest, feeling like it'll burst out of me any second. I have to tell Ino.

I grab my tablet, another technological marvel made by the Department of Innovation, which my dad is head of, and power it on. I open the video calling feature and use my finger to scroll through the list of contacts and stop on Ino's name. I press it and wait for about ten seconds as it rings before she finally answers.

"Guess what!" I yell excitedly before the camera on her tablet even has a chance to register her face and send it through to mine.

"Jeez forehead, what's got you bursting with excitement?" Her face finally appears on my screen and she's smirking.

"My dad showed me something cool today. It's called a—"

"Cellphone?" Ino finishes my sentence.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I say puzzled.

"Because my dad showed me his a couple weeks ago." She says.

"Oh," I say lamely. They must not be that new if Ino's already seen it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think it was that big a deal. It's practically a miniature version of our tablets Sakura." She raises an eyebrow.

She's right. Now that I think about it, they are miniature versions of our tablets.

"My dad said they were made for portable communication," I say.

"I know," she says. "Daddy said he'd get me one for my birthday. He says a better, improved version will probably be released by then."

I feel a twinge of jealousy course through me. My dad's head of the department that created these gadgets and he still hasn't offered to give me one. I'm suddenly angry with my dad. Ino must sense my growing frustration because she says, "Hey Sak, don't worry. I'm sure your dad hasn't given you one yet because he's still tinkering with it. If I was him, I wouldn't give my daughter some lame prototype or whatever. I'd give her the latest version, which is probably in the making."

"He should've at least said something," I mumble and frown. The words leave a sour taste in my mouth. I'm acting like a spoiled child.

"I know, but just wait. He'll give you something super awesome and then I'll be the jealous one," Ino says trying to cheer me up.

I smile at her and say, "It's okay pig. I don't think I'll need it anyways. I don't have very many friends to contact." I laugh dryly.

"Hmm, okay. Well, I have to go. Tons of homework to do," Ino says.

"I should get started on mine too." I say. But before Ino can end the video call I'm struck by another thought.

"Ino wait!" I yell.

"What's up forehead?"

"What're you going to do after we graduate?" I ask her. It never occurred to me that I didn't know what Ino wants to do after we leave stage three.

She smiles at me and says, "I'm going to be a scientist."

"A scientist?" I say in disbelief. She laughs.

"Yeah, it's my dream." She says. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm actually very knowledgeable at mathematics and science. They're my two favorite subjects."

Then like an epiphany, memories of my entire educational career starting from the day I met Ino in stage two surge through my mind like a movie. In every single math and science class I've ever taken with her, she's always received a higher grade than me on all our exams. I can't believe I never noticed.

"But why?" I say the question that's on my mind.

Ino gets a determined expression on her face and says, "I'm going to fill the world with all kinds of plants and flowers from my family's garden. You saw those pictures right? The ones of the barren landscapes outside the walls?"

"Yeah," I murmur.

"Well, I believe that they once used to be covered with lush green grass and various kinds of plants. They were just the unlucky bystanders who became victims of the stupidity of humans." She says and I know she's referring to the war from centuries ago.

"And I'm going to be the one to restore what they lost. I'm going to make this ugly world beautiful again." There's a certain fire in Ino's eyes and I've never been more proud to call her one of my closest friends.

"Of course, I know that it's also a toxic wasteland out there, which is why I want to become a scientist, so I can study and research the different toxins out there and find solutions before I fill them with the pretty babies." She smiles.

"That's a wonderful dream." I say.

"Yeah. What about you Sak? What do you want to do?"

"I want to be a soldier." I say uncertainly. After Ino's brief speech about her desire to restore the outside world to its former beauty, I'm starting to question my desire to become a soldier.

I know I wanted to become one so I could finally venture out beyond the walls and see what's out there, but is that really a good enough reason to be one? Naruto's reminded me countless times about the dangers that lie in wait out there, and the risks to my life, but I've always just brushed them aside as if they're nothing more than dirt on my shoulders.

"You know Sak, I think you should really reconsider that." She says. "I know you don't really think about the possible consequences, but you could lose your life. It's dangerous out there."

"I know I could lose my life and that it's dangerous," I snap at her. "Sorry," I mumble.

"It's okay," she purses her lips.

I'm becoming more anxious by the day as graduation nears. What's going to happen to me if I'm not positively sure I know what I'm going to do with my life? Is the city going to give me some unpleasant job because they think I don't care about my future? The thought is upsetting.

Ino's voice becomes softer and she says, "Just think about it okay Sak? Naruto's warnings weren't all jokes. In fact, none of them were. I'd rather have you safe and sound, then dead and cold."

"So what, you think I'm weak? You think I can't take care of myself?" I say angrily. I distinctly remember all the times I've beaten Ino and many of the other kids in our combat training class. It was the desire to become a soldier that fueled me and motivated me to become stronger, faster, smarter, better.

"No, no! That's not what I'm saying at all." She says.

"I'm saying I'd rather have you alive than dead because no one, not even you, can ensure your own life. And if you die, no one can give your life back." She says.

"But what about you?" I shoot back. "You want to go out there and fill the world with flowers, which I do believe requires you to go outside the walls and into the dangerous wild." I say.

"Yes, but that's all I want to do Sak! I didn't say I had to go out! I could just stay in my lab and monitor the workers who'll plant the babies for me. Heck, maybe by the time I find a cure it won't be so dangerous anymore."

"Look," she sighs, "if you want to be a soldier then fine, be a soldier. Just make sure it's for a different set of reasons and not simply because you want to have a field day and explore the unknown like some daredevil. I don't want to lose my friend." She says.

Ino's words douse the fire building in my chest. I sigh and say, "I'll think about it."

"Good," she says. "Now I'm going to finish some homework while you think, really think," she emphasizes think, "about your reasons for wanting to be a soldier."

"I will," I say.

A couple of seconds of silence pass before she says, "I love you Sak. You're like a sister to me. You _are_ a sister to me."

"I love you too Ino, and I feel the same way." I say. She smiles and I smile back before she cuts off the line.

I fall back onto my bed and lay out spread-eagle. The last thing that crosses my mind as I drift off to sleep is a gigantic wild monkey with a savage looking face and razor sharp teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chemical Party_

* * *

**Five.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" My mom asks for what seems like the millionth time.

"Yes," I almost yell, exasperated.

It's the night before my birthday and my parents and I are discussing whether we should throw a party or not to celebrate.

"But Sak, you only turn eighteen once!" My dad says, trying to use logic to persuade me.

"I know dad, but I don't want a party. If you guys really want to do something, then why don't we just go out to eat or whatever?" I say.

My mom bites her lip then says, "Well, if that's what you really want sweetie. Why don't we invite a couple of your friends then?"

My first instinct is to say no, but I take a moment to think it through. It's not a bad idea. I wouldn't mind spending my birthday with Ino and Naruto, maybe even Hinata. It's better than throwing a party and inviting half the town, most of whom I probably don't even know on a first name basis.

"Sounds good," I say. "I'll tell Ino, Naruto, and Hinata."

"Hinata?" My mom says. She raises an eyebrow. "As in Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yes, who else?"

"I didn't know you guys are close." She looks surprised. My dad wears a similar expression.

"We just recently got close," I say. It's the truth. Over the past couple of weeks Hinata has been eating with Ino and me at lunch and has walked home with us almost everyday. Ino even took Hinata to her family's garden.

"Oh, well the more the merrier!" My mom chirps happily.

"Why don't you want a party Sak?" My dad asks me.

He's sitting on his recliner with his feet resting on the ottoman, his eyes trained on the television set. My mom is sitting on the couch with her legs tucked in reading a book, and I'm sitting on the floor between the both of them exploring more of my dad's cellphone. By now I've learned how to take pictures, send them along with messages, and how to make voice or video calls. Ino was right. Cellphones are miniature versions of our tablets.

"Because," I start but then pause in order to think my answer carefully through. "What's the point of celebrating with people I don't even know? Birthdays are something that you share with the people you love, the people who actually care about your existence and want to celebrate it with you." I say. To my ears my words sounded thoughtful, philosophical even.

"Oh sweetie," my mom says and places a small, gentle hand on my shoulder. "If that's your reason then of course we don't have to throw one! Okay, which restaurant to do you want to go to tomorrow? I'll make reservations first thing in the morning."

"Um," I take a second to mull over my list of favorite restaurants and decide on a restaurant my family has frequented since I was little.

"The Akimichi Barbecue Hut," I say.

"Hmm, that place requires its customers to make reservations at least two weeks in advance, but I'm sure I'll figure it out." My mom says and smiles knowingly at my dad and me.

My parents are very good friends with the owners of the restaurant, and I'm at least a good friend to their son, Choji.

"Now, why don't you go and tell your friends so they can let their parents know."

"Sure," I say and head up to my room.

I decide to call Ino first. She accepts my invitation before I even get a chance to actually tell her where we're going and says, "I'll come over two hours early so we can get ready together. What time?'

"Um, I haven't figured that out yet—"

"Okay, just tell me tomorrow at school. Who else are you going to invite?" She says.

"Naruto and Hi—"

"Hinata!" Ino exclaims excitedly. I grit my teeth in annoyance from Ino's constant interruptions.

"I'll call her and tell her to come early too. Oh I can't wait forehead! Get your beauty rest because tomorrow is your day." I can practically feel Ino's excitement over _my_ birthday oozing out of her pores.

"I haven't even—"

"Night Sak!" Ino says before hanging up. I sigh. There's no point in calling and inviting Hinata since Ino's going to do it anyways, so I call Naruto instead.

It takes a couple of rings before he finally picks up. I'm greeted by a nice view of the night sky and loud grunts and groans.

"What's-up-Sa-ku-ra!" Naruto's voice comes through choppy and airy. He sounds like he's out of breath.

"Ah, fuck!" Naruto curses but it sounds muffled.

"Naruto," I say but he doesn't respond.

"Naruto," I say a little louder and still no response.

"Naruto!" I yell into the microphone but all I can hear is the sound of grunts, heavy pants, and continuous hitting.

Just as I give up and reach out to end the call, a loud thud comes through the receiver causing me to recoil my outstretched finger in surprise.

"Naru—"

"Shit!" He exclaims loudly and I sigh. I'm really getting tired of being interrupted.

"Looks like you still can't beat me loser," a deep, smooth voice says. It sends a tingle down my spine.

"Shut up bastard," Naruto says. He sounds frustrated.

"Did you forget about your friend on the line?" The mystery voice says and chuckles, sending more tingles down my spine. I bite my lower lip and think.

I've never heard that voice before so I can't match it with a face, but something nags me at the back of my mind. It's like a memory is trying to resurface but it's too old.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Sakura!" Naruto's voice becomes clearer and soon I'm face to face with a topless, sweaty, red-faced Naruto.

Sweat glistens all over his torso and slides down his chest and over his defined abdominal muscles. It also glides down the sides of his face and gathers at his chin before dripping to the ground. There's a dark bluish blotch on his chin near his mouth, and part of his left eye is shut.

"Naruto, why do you look so tired and beat up?" I say and raise an eyebrow.

He walks holding the tablet up so that it wobbles with every step. "Ah, I just finished sparring," he replies through pants.

"Sparring?" I say.

"Yeah. It takes a lot to achieve a body like mine Sakura." He waggles his eyebrows and the tablet starts going south.

"Whoa, okay Naruto, no need to share that stuff with me." I say disgusted.

Naruto laughs and raises the tablet back up, but he's no longer alone in the frame. Behind him is another person but their back is facing the camera. I can easily see the lines of his shoulders and back muscles and the sweat that rolls slowly down the tanned ivory skin. The person starts to walk away and I notice there's a tattoo in the junction between his shoulder blades, but it's not as clear from this distance so I can't discern what it is. I notice the person also has extremely black hair that juts out in the back in long, messy spikes. Judging from the ripped back and short raven hair I safely assume the mystery character is a man.

"So, what's up Sakura?" Naruto says and takes a swig from a water bottle I didn't notice him grab. He's standing in a setting I'm not familiar with.

"Um, do you want to go to dinner with my parents, Ino, and me tomorrow night?" I intentionally exclude Hinata's name so Naruto doesn't freak out.

"For your birthday? Of course Sak! I wouldn't miss it for the world," he says and I can't help but smile.

"Thanks Naruto. It's going to be at Akimichi Barbecue Hut but I don't know what time yet so I'll give you another call tomorrow." I say.

"Alright Sak, but call me sometime after you're finished with school. I have to go on a brief scouting mission tomorrow morning that will probably take me all morning and part of the afternoon. Shouldn't be too long though. Short enough that I can make it to your birthday dinner." He smiles and gives me a wink and thumbs up. I laugh.

"Okay, bye Naruto. Goodnight."

"Night Sak!" Just before Naruto disconnects the call I glance at the background and feel my eyes instantly drawn to the figure standing several feet away.

He's stopped underneath a tree so that the upper part of his torso is completely in the dark. But the thing that takes my breath away is the gleam that seems to come at me from the dark out of nowhere. Then I realize it's the moonlight reflecting off of something. I don't get a chance to speculate because Naruto hangs up the call.

I lie down on my back and carefully place my tablet on the desk next to my bed, and I just lie like that for a good five minutes thinking about tomorrow. I'm going to be eighteen. I'll be an official adult, old enough to become a soldier but is it really what I want? As my eyelids droop shut something gleams in the darkness of my lids and that night I dream of strong, muscular backs and tousled raven hair.

* * *

I watch through the window as the sunset sets the sky ablaze with a beautiful display of colors ranging from purple to pink to orange and yellow. Sitting around me at the dinner table are the people I love most in the world: my parents, Ino, Hinata. Hinata is the exception since I just recently became close to her. But there's one person missing from my circle of loved ones, someone with hair so blond each strand gleams like gold in the sunlight, and eyes so blue they make you feel like you're drifting in the deep blue waters of the ocean.

We're currently seated inside Akimichi Barbecue Hut. It's located in…

"Where the hell is that loud-mouthed idiot?" Ino whines frustrated beside me. Her stomach grumbles loudly in agreement and we all laugh. She's sitting on my right.

"I'm sure he's just running late from his morning mission," my mom says trying to placate Ino's growing agitation.

"Yeah, maybe something super important came up," my dad adds. "Or maybe he got injured and—"

"Kizashi!" My mom exclaims in horror and punches my dad's arm.

"Ouch!" My dad rubs the sore spot with his opposite hand and glares lightly at my mom. At least now I know where the instinct to punish stupidity came from.

"What? I'm just stating the worst possible scenario. There's no point in sugarcoating it when we're all thinking the same thing," my dad grumbles.

It's true. Everyone at the table wears identical looks of concern for our obnoxiously loud, blond friend. Hinata looks the worst off. She's doing that thing again where she repeatedly taps her index fingers against each other, and she's biting her bottom lip. Her lilac eyes constantly shift from left to right, scanning the adjacent street for any signs of Naruto.

"Maybe I should go and—" I begin but am abruptly interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream that originates from somewhere in the sea of pedestrians.

"What was that?" Hinata stutters. Her eyes are big and round, and she's holding her hands against her chest. I notice the slight quiver in her shoulders. She's either shaking from shock or fear.

"I don't know." My dad murmurs and frowns. "But I'm guessing something terrible just happened." He says.

"Mebuki, let's go and check it out. You girls stay here," He says sternly.

Without waiting for a response he gets up from his seat and ushers my mom out of hers before the both of them rush out the restaurants giant double glass doors.

Outside the pedestrians are running in the direction of the scream. Curiosity is a powerful thing. It's strong enough to move the masses. They say curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not a cat and I'm not curious, I say to myself. I'm just concerned.

"I'm going to go and see what's happening," I say firmly to Ino and Hinata before I stand up and push my chair back.

"What?" Ino says incredulously. "Your dad said to stay put, so that's what we're doing, _staying put_." As if to prove that she's actually going to abide by my dad's command, she crosses her arms over her chest and stares at me head on.

I roll my eyes. "Look Ino, if you want to stay here and stare at the table, the glass, whatever, then go ahead and be my guest. But I'm going outside to take a look." I say and head towards the doors.

"But what if it's not safe out there? You could get hurt." Hinata's soft soprano reaches my ears.

I glance over my shoulder and say grinning, "That's why I'm going out there to find out. If you ladies witness me being blown into chunks of flesh and blood, then that would be your cue to definitely _not_ leave."

Hinata's and Ino's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets and I laugh.

Outside a large crowd has gathered in the middle of the street along with several cars that were headed somewhere but are now stopped. Their doors, mostly the driver's side, have been left wide open as if the owner's have no worries about whether it'll be stolen or not. I can tell they're still on from the quiet hum of the engines as I pass by.

As I get closer to the crowd I hear some kind of harsh, piercing sound. It's only when I'm at the perimeter of the crowd that I recognize it as wailing. Someone's crying?

I can't see over the heads of the people in front of me and silently curse my short stature. It's times like these when I wish I'd inherited genes that allowed me to be tall.

I gently but assertively push my way through the crowd, muttering apologies along the way to the people I rudely and only slightly roughly push aside. Once I'm at the front the sight that greets me freezes me instantly in my tracks and causes my blood to run cold. I feel all the warmth being drained from my face and my jaw becomes slack from the shock of what I'm witnessing.


End file.
